lastremnantfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Combat Arts
I've created an entry for all the missing ability and reorganised them. I've also removed AP values, I think they should go to Individual skill page, let me know if you want that information in here. Also i've added a Rank of sorts, not sure what the value means yet. Sarmu 19:32, 6 February 2009 (UTC) ::Much better organized by rank (information from the Japanese guide, by any chance?). If AP values are going to the individual page, then shouldn't description go there too? ::Ferret37 19:41, 6 February 2009 (UTC). ::::Yea those stats are from the Japanese guide, I'm still deciding if we should have AP at both places. Also is description changes with every rank? Sarmu 20:15, 6 February 2009 (UTC) ::Description doesn't change with rank, but when (for example) you go to Mighty, it changes to "The art X, modified for strength". ::Interesting thing I noticed when I checked that out. Baulson had Peerless Thunderclap V last time I used him. He's been in the reserves for a while and it's gone back down to Mighty. Didn't know it could do that... ::Ferret37 20:31, 6 February 2009 (UTC). :::: The modifiers depend on the weapon. Therefore they can change when the weapon changes. Merthos 20:38, 6 February 2009 (UTC) The AP has been added, looks better now, also check Knee Splitter for the detail information, still not sure where description should go Sarmu 20:55, 6 February 2009 (UTC) Hmm, looks crowded, just like it did before you started working on it. I'm really not keen on all the AP costs being listed on the main page, it's like a table within a table and not easy on the eye or the head. I'm sure you had a version with AP listed as a range, didn't you? So on the main page you had (eg for basic Knee Splitter) AP as 3-18 instead of 6/6/4/4/3, 12/12/9/9/6, 18/18/15/15/12. I think most people looking at this page would be more interested in the general range of AP than the specific value, which they could get from the individual page if they really wanted to know. For consistency with the rest of the wiki, description should go right at the top of the individual page, which kind of makes it redundant on the main page. As for the individual page format, this is the direction I'd like to see it going - Knee Splitter. I've put in the description, swapped "Mighty" and "Swift" (to give the table a more natural "ranked by damage" look), and added some colour breaks so power tends to red while speed tends to orange. Just my opinion though, if you hate it then feel free to ignore it. Ferret37 03:12, 7 February 2009 (UTC). :: Andrea likes! I like how it gets darker ^_^ though for my screen it's all a shade of pink/red, not orange? Though I suppose it could be a pink/orange. But I very much so agree that this page, currently, is very, very crowded. Andrealinia970 04:14, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Ok got 2 version one without AP and the other one with AP as a range, see which one you like and revert to that version Sarmu 04:40, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Individual page done All individual page are in, hope everyone likes the layout or give some suggestion Sarmu 12:30, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Awesome job. Weapon arts going into their own section, I assume? Ferret37 12:41, 9 February 2009 (UTC). ::Weapon arts can be covered in special arts page, there is not much extra information in the guide, and it will be too hard for me to reference since there is no order. I'll work on mystic art next then maybe item arts. Sarmu 12:49, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Is there anywhere we can explain how to get the different modifiers? (Nimble, Mightly, Swift, Peerless) because even I'm confused how to tell which it is going to be... Andrea 00:58, 24 February 2009 (UTC) Well I'm not too sure, I know each weapon has a hidden value of speed from slow normal to fast, this effect how fast you gain your +1, +2 modifier and what % increase per +1 modifier. I think it also affect the nimble/mighty/swift/peerless. Also what we need is how we gonna add skills like pummel and stuff where you go beyond swift/peerless Sarmu 01:06, 24 February 2009 (UTC) ::There are three different theories for the modifiers: weapon (class), character class or speed vs. strength stat ratio. I don't know which is true. Merthos 08:18, 24 February 2009 (UTC) Weapon Arts further upgrading Apparently there's a "final" rank of upgrades to most(all?) weapon arts. This is in reference to the modifiers for the weapon arts. For instance the final rank of Fleche is Ballestra when it's heavily modified for strength. Fleche heavily modified for speed becomes Redoublement. Not sure how people want to integrate this info. I'm also not 100% sure if these are possible to normally be obtained, as I'm currently just running through my PC game using CE with unrandomizer on (which should mean that I'm gaining the maximum xp possible towards learning weapon arts. I've uploaded pictures of them, but the ones I've found are Fleche - Ballestra/Redoublement, Crush - Pulverize, Twin Gimlet - Jackhammer. Regarding to the final upgrade, I'm thinking of creating a table just with skill name and their upgrade name, that way we can start collecting the data. What still needs confirmed is that if arts like Fleche will go from Mighty->Peerless->Ballestra/Nimble->Swift->Redoublement or Mighty->Ballestra/Nimble->Redoublement Sarmu 15:23, 5 May 2009 (UTC) : It looks like every single combat art can have a final version. Not sure how best to approach the table for the one handed styles since it would make it one big table. Kaply 19:25, 5 May 2009 (UTC) I like the current template for the combat arts in that each combat art has room in the template for its unique name but is there any particular reason for the current order that they are in? As far as I can tell, from both a gameplay point of view and from a "this makes sense" point of view, the ordering at least at rank V is *Normal *Nimble (faster than Normal but costs more AP) *Peerless (more damage than Nimble but usually slower) *Mighty (lower AP cost than Peerless) *Swift (faster than Mighty) For example, I had Boxing the Compass V (same as Peerless Four Winds) and after a bit more use it "upgraded" to Mighty Four Winds V, which according to the table does the same damage and speed but just has lower AP cost so it indeed is an upgrade. I haven't really been keeping track that much but I've never had a Swift modifier "upgrade" to anything else. Ab123 19:50, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Actually no. Nimble and Swift are speed modifier (act faster), Mighty and Peerless power modifier (more damage) with the later being the better. It is possible to change between speed and power (as you said Peerless to Mighty) but what triggers this (weapon, class, art usage, stats, ...) is unknown so far (afaik). - Merthos 20:04, 26 May 2009 (UTC) From what i've seen so far the upgrade triggers seem to have something to do with the combat order, characters that tend to act before the monsters develop faster arts, while those acting after them (or more likely those that do the finishing blows, but it might be a requirement to act after the monsters too) get stronger ones. I had Rush go from normal to nimble to swift Knee Splitter V and then later back to nimble, normal, and finally mighty. However, after reaching swift, the party menu kept displaying that even though the battle summary said it went to nimble and normal, but it did change to mighty once i got that in the battle summary. Drake178 00:39, 27 May 2009 (UTC)